


Our New World (Prologue Practice)

by ForeignRains



Category: Original Work
Genre: I hope you enjoy it!, Intro to Story, Other, This is just a simple introduction to my story, world building practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignRains/pseuds/ForeignRains
Summary: A practice test I did for my writing skills awhile ago, and I thought it would be cool to upload it here too!Please enjoy!





	Our New World (Prologue Practice)

“In the beginning…

There was absolutely nothing.

Not a single thing.

 

There were no stars, no comets, no moons and no planets. Nothing was anywhere. Such a bore…

 

So two beings decided to change that.

 

One of the the two being roughly resembled a canid. Tall ears that flopped down sideways, not covering their face, a snout that ended with a big starry nose. Sharp teeth that could crush planets in half, It’s eyes a milky gray and a pure white body with two humongous paws at the front. The rest body blended in the universe, so it only had half a back and no tail to speak of.

 

The second, resembled us. Like a cat, it had the longest whiskers you could think of, a starry triangle shaped nose and sharp yet small fangs that could pierce meteors. It’s eyes were hollow, filled in with a black inky void with no pupils to call it’s own. Lean, long and speedy front legs carried it wherever it wanted to go and powerful claws let it hang on to its location. Like the first being, it had no backside and the universe blended into the rest of its celestial body.

 

These two would create our galaxies, planets, moons, stars and more…

They created our home. They created our own special planet…

But something was missing.

 

Even with this much going on in the world, these beings were still alone, with only each other as company. Wouldn’t it be nice to… create new company? Something else to interact with other than a god or planets? They had the power to do so, and so they they did.

 

Using there miraculous powers, they both combined half of it all to create and third and final being, just like them. But instead of being as huge as three Suns combined, it was only as big as the moon. It had the matching strong body and legs of the first, yet the mysterious hollow black eyes and face as the second. Quite small… The first two though at first… We wasted half our powers for this, small creature? What could it do? But soon, after staring into the other beings, it went off into another cluster of planets and moons. The two soon followed.

 

The third stood atop the biggest and most dry planet it could find, and looked around to what it saw. The planet had moons, two to be exact. A single bright star, which was the planet’s sun, and more planets far from it. Perfect. The third being thought. Soon, the other two beings arrived, watching from it from afar. What was it doing?

 

The third being raised its paws, and slammed it down onto the barren wasteland of a planet, which shook the very ground it stood upon to its core. But instead of cracking the planet in half, it healed it of its wounds. It created a large area for the planet to finally breath around, water was slowly coming from within the cracks of the planet’s crust and green started to grow from beneath the third being’s paws wherever it walked around. This is what it was made for: Life.

 

And that’s where we came along.

 

The first animals were created by the paws of the Third being, bird-creatures, foxes, fish, mice, horses, cattle, dogs and of course us, cats. The first and second helped create how we would act, birds could sing the sweetest songs, foxes were quick and nimble and dogs could bark and howl till their lungs couldn’t take it anymore. The three beings took care of this world over time, and watched how it grew. Dogs and cats learned how to farm, build and use the flora and fauna around them to their advantage, creating new ideas and ways for their species. Other animals, such as foxes, learned new ways to live too, yet kept it to themselves and moved apart from the dogs and cats. The cats over time created what they called a kingdom, and some cats separated and create their own kingdom near others. Dogs did the same, yet not many existed.

 

The three beings love this world, and loved to watch it. But they wanted to leave it alone, to do it’s own. But if they left, the world would slowly die off without their presence. What could they do? To fix this problem, the each left pieces of themselves in the form of a jewel.

 

The first put its power into a piece of garnet, for its flame colored looks, as fire was its favorite thing the animals discovered. Then set it inside a humongous mountain, where its warm heart could never be disturbed.

 

The second set its power inside a beautiful round aquamarine gemstone. For it reminded them of the pretty waters, rivers and seas’ full of fish and other water breathing creatures. Then buried it deep into the sea deeps, where nothing, even the fish, could see its immense beauty.

 

The third, put its power into a rare gemstone to find on the planet, an emerald. For it reminded them of the very things they made, the plants. How it’s green coloring reflected the green leaves of trees, and the stems of most flowers. It hid the gemstone in a tree, hidden within the bark. Because of this, the tree continues to age and grow its leaves and roots, never dying off. Yet trying to find this tree is almost impossible.

 

Since then, the planet didn’t need the beings anymore. As they would always be with them, inside the planet’s very heart…”

 

\---

 

“Again, again! I wanna hear it again, Mr.. Dexxy!” A small, cheery voice said.

 

“Blu! How many time must I tell you? His name is Mr. Dexterous, not Dexxy!” A demanding voice called to the first, its tone sharp.

“That’s quite alright, Mrs. Hearth.” Mr. Dextrous said, his calming and welcoming voice purring a bit. “I’m quite pleased with this little one’s nickname for me, I’ve never had one before. But Blu, I can’t read to you again. You must get going to bed with the rest of your siblings, remember?”

“Oh I know Mr. Dexxy, but I love the story! I never get tired of hearing it.” Blu chirped, yawning a little bit after talking. Which made Mrs. Hearth chuckle softly.

“I believe that yawn says otherwise, Little Blu. Let’s get going alright?”

“Aw.. okay momma...”

**Author's Note:**

> Original note left on Deviantart:
> 
> "Something a bit different I think you guys might like!  
> This won't be a full on series of mine, but I though you might like some of my writing!  
> so... have fun reading!"


End file.
